Dixon
"So, your telling me I shouldn't have murdered those people, even after I already did? Well if you think about it, it's really your fault." '''- Dixon, to Harold Oxford''' Backstory: Dixon Clark had life served to him on a platter of shiny and expensive origins. He was the only child of a rich family and, as per most rich families, was given all in which he asked for. We was enrolled in a rich school and was a prodigy in the field of Mathematics and science, get straight A’s all through till graduation. He was able to Calculate and predict angles, speeds, and velocities of objects with relative ease. This was an unhealthy mix of his other love of guns. He loved guns growing up, and had quite the collection of toy guns that we would use everyday. He would shoot anything that could be shot without shooting back, which would basically be everything but his Father and the Toaster. Any normal parent would be concerned by this behavior, but the rich power of Dixon’s family was that of being a good parent without parenting because you’re rich, so Dixon lived with freedom of whatever he wanted. As he grew older, he started developing more psychopathic tendencies. He started getting his hands on real guns, and his love of shooting took to him going on the streets and becoming a vigilante at night. He would scour Seattle in search of criminals, hit up burger joints, then returned home like nothing ever happened. After a few years of scouring the streets, doing what he liked to call “Cleaning the City”, he became a criminal to the city. He had become a wanted man, but his parents didn’t care. If he was ever caught, they would pay his bail. Dixon started to feel a bit invincible. His impeccable skills with accurate shooting and being able to dodge bullets made him, in a real sense, invincible. He started doing both the Police's job and the Criminals job, and became the most notorious person and the best assassin in Seattle. When he was 21, a man by the name of Harold Oxford arrived at the Clark residence in search of Dixon, but was nowhere to be found. So Harold took to the streets “in search” of the assassin. Like planned, Dixon found him, and before he could shoot, Harold offered him a place in the American stealth group Codex. Dixon refused at first, saying he was more of a lone gun, but Harold promised that his killing abilities would become very useful and would be paid quite handsomely if we would join. Tempted by money and his lust for making criminals die, he took to the chance. While Codex kept his love of murder at a steady level, his, and Codex’s, plans would be crushed after a stealth incursion in China. After eliminating a Chinese street gang, a member of said gang was found alive, and gave reports of Americans storming in and murdering all of them before he would pass. Codex, and Dixon in particular, were in deep trouble. In rage, Dixon started to light up Codex and made his escape back to Seattle. Once he made his way home, he started to get back into the groove of his old ways, but with the added adjustment of America now being at war with China. Crime rate went up, and Dixon wanted a little help. Dixon and a few “friends”, Old Codex workers that didn’t die, and some old intelligence worker name Taco came together to create what Dixon called the Velocity Assassins Guild (Or V.A.G.). He lead this operation to attempt to lower crime rate, or just take out annoying people. Since its creation, any assassination targets that were put up have been eliminated and the group brought in a big profit. Dixon was in his prime. Killing people and making money. Loadout: S.S. Rifle * Damage - 25 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 1>8 Trick Shot * Damage - 20 * Accuracy - 6 * Range - 1>5 * Effects: This attack can target up to two different targets Ultimate: Bankshot * Damage - 40 * Accuracy - 8 * Range - 1>10 * Effects: Unlocks after 10 consecuitive turns alive. This attack can target any number of targets within range. For each target chosen beyond the first, this attack get -1 accuracy against that target. (Example, if you hit 3 targets, the first attack will have 8 accuracy, the second will have 7, and the third will have 6) Passive: I Didn't Miss * If Dixon would miss an attack, the original target takes 5 damage instead Trivia: * When Dixon was created, he originally had no name. When the creator was asked what his name should be, a joke came that his name should be "Dicks Out". instead, he was given a more appropriate name. Category:Character Category:Codex Category:Velocity Assassination Guild Category:Offense Category:Male